This invention is directed to a system and method for detecting errors in electronic document transfers. In particular, this invention is directed to a system and method for detecting and preventing infinite or circular workflows within document processing systems or devices.
Document processing devices, such as multifunctional peripheral devices, allow users to setup automatic processing operations to be performed on selected documents or documents transmitted to selected destinations. For example, a first user, User A, may set up an automatic forwarding process to forward any document that is sent to User A's electronic mailbox to the electronic mailbox of a second user, User B. User B may have set up an automatic forwarding process to forward any incoming facsimile that is sent to User B's electronic mailbox to the electronic mailbox of User A and the electronic mailbox of a third user, User C. Therefore, when User B receives a facsimile, pursuant to the automatic forwarding instructions set by User B, the facsimile is transmitted to the electronic mailboxes of User A and User C. Upon receipt of the facsimile for User B in User A's electronic mailbox, pursuant to the automatic forwarding instructions set by User A, the facsimile is sent back to User B's electronic mailbox. When the facsimile is sent back to User B's electronic mailbox, the cycle would begin again and continue ad infinitum. As such, there is a need for a system and method for detecting errors in electronic document transfer schemes.
The subject invention overcomes the above-noted problems and provides a system and method for detecting and preventing infinite or circular workflows in electronic document transfer configurations.